Bruce Wayne
Bruce Wayne '''is the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and the vigilante operating in Gotham City, Reville known as the '''Batman. After witnessing the murder of his parents at the hands of a mugger as a child, Bruce waged a war on crime within Gotham City, as well as various other parts of Groupy McGroupface, such as Chicago, Cargo Shipping. Over the years, Bruce encountered numerous foes, most notably Two-Face and the Joker. He also mentored Jason Todd to aid him as Robin, though Todd was eventually killed by Two-Face. After the death of Robin, Bruce became an increasingly ruthless guardian of Gotham City, as criminals grew wary of his now brutal reputation. Biography Bruce Wayne was born on February 19, 1974, in Gotham City, Reville, to Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce had an idyllic childhood due to his family's fortune and the love supplied by his parents. In 1983, when Bruce was 9, he and his parents were walking home from the Aragon Theatre after seeing The Mask of Zorro when they were confronted by mugger Joe Chill, who shot and killed Bruce's parents right before his eyes. From then on, Bruce was raised by the Wayne family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Pennyworth was young and had only recently started working for the Wayne's, but despite this he was still determined to help the young Bruce During the funeral for his parents, Bruce, overcome with grief, broke away from the service. As he ran, he stumbled across a decrepit area of the estate and fell into a cavern filled with numerous bats. This would later inspire him to use that fear to battle the criminal elements that took his parents' lives. In the following years, Bruce grew up inspired to make himself a symbol of fear within the heart of crime in Gotham City. He did so by training himself beyond the heights of mental and physical perfection, mastering many martial arts, the art of deception, tactical skills, and stealth, among many other disciplines. In 1996, Bruce used his newfound discipline to take up the persona of a fearsome vigilante known as the "Batman" by launching a one-man war on crime at 22, while also swiftly reclaiming control over his family company Wayne Enterprises as its CEO. As CEO of Wayne Enterprises, he became a well-known businessman, and even appeared on Celebrity Big Brother. The cavern with bats that he had once fallen into as a child inspired him to create the Batcave, an expansive subterranean headquarters housing all of his high-tech Batman gadgets, located near Wayne Manor. Bruce spent 20 years fighting his way through the streets of Gotham City as the Batman. His morals often prevented him from killing his foes, meaning that most of Gotham City's supervillains often ended up incarcerated in either Blackgate Penitentiary or Arkham Asylum. Examples of Batman's enemies include members of the Tiscali crime family and the monstrous metahuman Killer Croc. Bruce would also form an alliance with the Commissioner of the Group Chat Police Department James Gordon, and a Bat-Signal projector was used to summon the Batman if the hero's vigilantism was ever urgently needed in order to defend the city. However, some of the GCPD's officers were adamantly against the idea of Batman, fearing and believing him to be a ruthless criminal, on whom they will often open fire, though these would eventually become the minority among the GCPD. Eventually, knowing that he could provide a child with a good home, Wayne took the decision to adopt the young Jason Todd. Eventually, once Todd grew to a certain age, he joined Bruce in his crusade against crime, calling himself 'Robin'. Batman's alliance with Robin came to a swift end, however, soon after it began. Robin's demise came at the hands of a super-villain known as Two-Face. Two-Face was responsible for a number of exploding gadgets detonating throughout Gotham City, bringing terror to dozens. Batman worked tirelessly to put an end to the Two Face's reign of terror, and after months of research eventually discovered his identity. After doing so, he arrested Two Face, placing him behind bars. Two Face was furious at his defeat, and wished to go out with a shout, rather than a whimper. He therefore organised, from jail, for Robin to be lured into a trap, where he was to be captured and killed. Todd's death had major repercussions on Bruce's mental health. A devastated Bruce hung Robin's suit in the Batcave as a monument to honour his legacy and to remind himself of what he fights for. After the death of his protege, sidekick, and friend, Bruce became much more hardened and angered, morphing into a more relentless and violent version of Batman. In order to avenge Todd, Bruce snuck into the prison where Two Face was situated and violently murdered him, and then went on to stage it as a suicide. A number of years later, having helped to have taken down the Tiscali Mafia by murdering several of its key members, Bruce made the decision that he no longer wishes to play the role of the superhero, fearing that he has grown reckless. For the following months, he refused to don the cape, and as a result the Batman was no more. During this period of time, a new criminal takes over from the Tiscali's to terrorise citizens of the group chat. This villainous being was known as the Joker, who dresses up in a purple suit and wears make-up to give the appearance of a clown. Whilst initially not wanting to grow involved, Gordon, as well as state Governor Will Conway, beg the Batman to intervene which he eventually agrees to. The Joker is quite aware of the danger posed by the Batman, and wishes to eradicate this threat once and for all. In order to do this, he hijacks all television studios to deliver a message. The Joker states that unless the Batman comes forward with his secret identity, then he will go through the street of Gotham City killing dozens upon dozens of innocent civilians. Whilst Bruce does initially plan to declare himself as the Batman to save these lives, Governor Will Conway takes the fall instead, and falsely proclaims that he himself is the Batman. Shortly after this, the Joker arranges to have Conway murdered. After finding the Joker at the crime scene of Conway's death, Bruce does try and kill him, however he is prevented from doing so by Gordon. The Joker is then arrested and taken into custody. It is soon discovered that the Joker is also responsible for the kidnapping of Will Conway's wife, Hannah. As a result, a number of weeks later the Batman is called in to interrogate the Joker in order to find the whereabouts of Hannah. Batman enters a darkened room in the Gotham City Police Department HQ, where he encounters the Joker yet again. The Joker continuously refuses to answer the Batman's questions, causing Bruce to become exceedingly impatient and violently throw the Joker across the room. He proceeds to ask about Hannah's disappearance, but the Joker informs him that he won't tell him anything. Batman continues to violently beat him up for several minutes... until the Joker breathes no more. He then escapes from the GCPD HQ, leaving Gordon to clear up the mess. After receiving a tip-off from a mysterious figure known as the Riddler who breaks into the BatCave, Bruce is able to track down Hannah and kill off the remaining henchmen belonging to the Joker. After these events take place, Bruce realises that the group chat is in too much of a fragile state to be left without a hero. As a consequence, he desires to hold off on his previous retirement plans. Will Conway's sacrifice gives Bruce a new renewed hope in himself and humanity. This later induces Batman to turn away from his former murderous methods, accepting his no-kill rule once again. Role-plays Featured In * Celebrity Big Brother (Supporting Character) * Sangue (Supporting Character) * The Dark Knight (Main Character) * The Vindicators (Main Character) __FORCETOC__